The MisAdventures of Kurt and Blaine
by blainesmytwin
Summary: This story follows Kurt and Blaine on their high flying life. Blaine Anderson is an airline pilot and his boyfriend Kurt, is a flight attendant. Shenanigans, sex and tom foolery ensue and fun is had by all.


A/N - First time writing smut. So of course, it's not that great, but I hope as the story progresses, so does the smut. I hope you enjoy this story. It's very special to me and I hope to update it as soon as possible. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have someone to read over it, so it's pretty much all me and my high school English teachers LOL.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter One**

'Kurt'

'Blaine Anderson, we need to get this finished before someone comes looking for you' Kurt, said as he was pushed roughly against the wall of the staff bathroom.

'No one will care if I'm late. I'm not anyone important' Blaine, replied as he gently traced the lines of Kurt's, face with his fingertips.

'Blaine. You're the pilot of the plane. It can't fly itself.' Kurt, said with a huff

'Autopilot' Blaine grunted as his pushed harder against Kurt.

Kurt was facing the wall as Blaine, plunged in and out of his firm, round ass. The daily fuck in the staff bathroom was expected. No. It was tradition. Kurt and Blaine both believed that it gave them luck and their flight would always land on time if not early.

The constant adrenalin rush that they might get caught, never fazed them either, and Kurt, not actually one to live on the edge, made it clear to Blaine, that performing this task in a public place could get them in a lot of trouble.

'Blaine. Let's get this done' looking at his watch, while getting fucked by Blaine was a hard task, but Kurt was the one who always liked to be on time. Especially to work.

'Oh Kurt.' Blaine moaned as the tightness in his belly made him aware that he was almost to that point.

Panting each others names signaled the end of the hottest sex Kurt could remember having. Sure, it was like this most of the time, but the other times, they were never this hyped up on lack of sleep, making everything rushed and that much more enjoyable.

'You know how I love you and your need to be punctual all the time' Blaine laughed as he quickly pulled out, pulling up his pants and walking towards the mirror to straighten up.

'What? No kiss? Blaine Anderson, I thought you were more of a gentleman then that'

'Kurt. You are the one who is worried about being late, we don't have time for the after sex activities' Blaine said as he walked back to Kurt and slipped his tongue between Kurt's waiting lips. Smirking, Blaine raised his hand and firmly pushed Kurt back.

'No. We have to go. Get dressed and cleaned up. We must be off'

''We must be off' who says that?' Kurt asked as he coiffed his hair back into place.

He loved Blaine. More than he was actually willing to admit to anybody. Including Blaine himself. Walking out the door, Kurt turned around to look to see if Blaine was ready and able to go back to work. He straightens his hat, blazer and lastly his tie.

'You would think you never went to a private school. Tell me. Did you actually put your tie on yourself?' Kurt asked as he shook his head at a bemused Blaine

'Truthfully?'

Kurt nodded and gave him a 'duh' face.

'No. I had to get Jeff or Nick to do it for me. They teased me mercilessly about it. And thanks so much for bringing up that bad memory' Blaine dropped his lip, looked at Kurt with his best puppy impression and charged onward to their departing gate.

* * *

><p>Striding up to the counter, Kurt and Blaine stood there until the two middle-aged women behind it acknowledged their presence. Glancing up briefly, the older of the two, looked down at her nose at them. Registration appeared on her face, as she tapped her hand on her co-worker's, and they both looked up and smiled sweetly. Kurt and Blaine were the talk of Air Fancy. Every girl wanted to date them and every guy wanted to be them, with a little side of wanting to date them.<p>

'Hi. Your Captain Blaine Anderson and Flight Attendant Kurt Hummel ready to board now' Kurt said.. Whispering under his breath though 'Once you have both finished drooling'.

Blaine laughed and showed the two women his credentials. Kurt followed suit, and they were waved past.

Kurt liked to look around at the passengers that he will eventually get to meet, and saw one of them, a little blonde girl with bright blues eyes, staring at Blaine. He was a little concerned as to why.

The little girls mother, rushed up to the both of them, and whispered something into Blaine's ear, to which he instantly went red. Carefully, Blaine reached under his blazer, and tagged at his trouser zip. It seems that he forgot to pull it up after his and Kurt's little adventure in the bathroom.

'Oh dear Anderson, show a little respect next time huh' Kurt replied as he pushed past Blaine and walked out onto the ramp leading to the plane.

Once inside, Blaine collapsed into a fit of giggles. He had never been so embarrassed before, publicly anyway. Sure, he has sung at theme parks, and made huge declarations of love, by serenading the current boy he was dating, but to see a little girl, looking gape eyed at him like that, he wasn't sure if all the people waiting at the gate would let him forget that little display. He has to travel 10 hours with these passengers. Blaine is going to make sure that nothing else happens while he is Pilot of this plane.

Blaine was watching Kurt. He had a look of joy on his face, a look that always meant Blaine would somehow regret something. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the cockpit.

'Honey, where are we going?' Blaine asked he beloved.

'The cockpit silly. I've never had sex in a cockpit before. It sounds dangerous, and oh so exciting. Because…' Kurt paused for dramatic effect. 'There's a window at the front that everyone can see into. Want to try?'

Blaine looked to Kurt, then out the window, in which he could see that same little girl from earlier.

'Kurt. I think I scarred her enough for the time being. And I don't want to lose my job over a blowjob' Blaine held Kurt's hand a little to long.

Kurt walked off in a huff, but after 10 seconds he was dragging Blaine out into the cabin. Smiling sweetly and humming a tune, that Blaine recognized, as one of the songs they sang together when Kurt had been a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, Blaine immediately became worried.

'We have 10 minutes before the passengers start being loaded, and _I_ want to be loaded' Kurt said smiling.

'Um, Kurt. As much as I want to have sex with you, because the sex we had, not 20 minutes ago, wasn't enough, we have to be professional. We have a job to do and I ha…'

Blaine was cut short when Kurt threw himself onto him. Kissing him seductively, and pushing him towards the lavatory, one in which Blaine could not remember passing. Kurt kicked the door open and pushed Blaine into the tiny room not big enough for two people.

Kurt proceeded to sit on Blaine's lap, still attached at his lips.

'I want you to fuck me right here Blaine Anderson. I don't care if you need to have your head on the job, but right now, this very second; I need your cock inside my ass. Got it?' Kurt demanded as he started taking off Blaine's belt.

'I like when you're demanding Kurt' Blaine helped Kurt undress him, never taking his eyes off Kurt's hands.

Once unclothed, Blaine's cock was happy to be freed from the tight enclosure. It bounced happily waiting for action.

Kurt's mouth started watering. He couldn't wait to be prepped so without warning, he lowered himself onto Blaine's cock. Hissing in air as he took it all in.

'Mmmm Blaine. I'm ready to start. Are you okay?' Kurt asked with lust filled eyes.

'Always' Blaine replied. How could he not be when he had Kurt riding his cock?

Being a member of the mile high club wasn't really on Blaine's to-do list, but technically they were still on the ground, so maybe later that could also happen?

Kurt started moving slowly. The pain he felt, made him grimace, but sitting on Blaine's lap, in a cramped space, riding him, was never a bad idea.

Blaine sucked Kurt's pulse points, at which point, had Kurt moaning for more. Hands were everywhere, Blaine tried to stroke Kurt through everything, but the sensation made Kurt buck his hips for more. Blaine decided against it for now. He had a plane to fly and he didn't want to get injured.

Thinking about the plane, Blaine looked down to see that he was still wearing his blazer. If Kurt came too early, it would go everywhere including his clothes. Stripping immediately, Blaine opened the door and dumped his shirt and jacket on the floor outside the cubicle.

Kurt was humming to himself, when Blaine screamed Kurt's name dumping his load, Kurt giggled, kissed Blaine and stood up.

'I expect us to do that again somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. I do not care if you have to tell your copilot where you're going, just as long as it happens' Kurt said, opening the door and walking out.

Bemused, Blaine stood up, pulled up his pants, remembering to do up his zipper, washed his hands and left just as the first lot of passengers were being boarded. The little girl from earlier walked up to him, put her hand out and announced that her name was Megan, and she was sorry for staring earlier.

'Oh that's okay sweetie. You had every right to. I wasn't dressed properly and I looked silly. I do it all the time. My boyfriend never wants to leave the house with me because of it' Blaine said smiling at Megan

'My daddy does it all the time. He looks ridiculous, but mommy and I just laugh and tell him he looks silly' Megan said showing Blaine her white teeth.

'I have to go up the front now, but maybe later, I can come back and get you and show you around the cockpit. Would you like that?' Blaine asked Megan, but looked at her mother for permission.

'Can I go mommy?

'Of course you can honey. But remember to be a good girl, and don't touch anything you are asked not to.'

'Yes mommy' Megan said practically jumping out of her skin.

'Okay then, I shall see you later then. Please enjoy your flight' Blaine nodded at the both of them and continued to walk up to the front of the plane to welcome the passengers.

He was stopped once again. But this time, it was one of the flight attendants.

'Were you and Kurt in pain earlier?' She asked, with a look of concern on her face. 'It sounded like a wounded animal back there.'

Blaine went bright red, looked down at the ground, took a deep breath and replied 'No. Kurt wanted to join the mile high club. Was just getting him ready' Blaine winked at her and went and stood outside the cockpit.


End file.
